With the development of the terminal technology, the display with touch control function has been gradually become the main stream display applied in kinds of mobile terminals. In prior art, by introducing the in cell touch technology, the touch control elements can be integrated in the display panel to make the display panel itself possess the touch control function, and thus to develop the in cell touch control display panel. However, the components of such touch control display panel are more and the process is complicated. Thus, the material cost is high and has difficulty to realize the demands of thinness. Besides, the in cell touch control display panel directly embeds the touch control function inside and the additional lamination and assembly with a touch control panel is no longer required, the entire screen can be lighter and thinner. Nevertheless, the design of the routing in the touch panel of the in cell touch control display panel directly influences the RC loading, and then influences the touch sensitivity of the entire panel. Therefore, reducing the RC loading of the touch control panel has been always the effort direction of the designers.